What does your heart say?
by Iliveforwriting
Summary: Okay, so in the beginning you're are going to wonder why I rated this story as M. Well, I did that to be safe because later on in the story it gets a bit graphic. I was tired of of stories of Velma dumping Patrick for Shaggy. I think they're cute together
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first fanfiction submitted, so it may be a bit amateur, so please, be nice with comments. This takes place, I guess a bit after the second movie. Velma and Patrick are together, and they've been dating for three months now, and they're still acting pretty shy around eachother, especially Velma. So when Patrick invites Velma over to his house, and he tries to make the first move, everything goes wrong. So what exactly happens? Read and find out! Ha ha ha ha! Ahem... sorry... lol. ; 

* * *

Velma slammed the door shut behind her, screaming out into the rain as she speed walked down the street. In the heavy rain, nobody would have noticed her tear streaked eyes. 

"Velma? Velma!" she heard him cry from behind her. She ignored him and kept walking. She heard his feet splashing in the large puddles on the ground, he was running after her. 

"Velma!" he cried again. She finally turned around to look straight into his blue eyes.

"What do you want?" she cried to his face.

"Velma, please, I just want to talk!" he pleaded to her.

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" she shouted as she turned and began walking away, but she felt a hand grasp her tightly around the wrist.

"Get off of me!" she warned fighting to get away.

"If you would just let me explain—" he began.

"Get off!"

"No Velma just let me—" 

But he let go as he felt her hand catch him hard across the face. He stumbled and fell back, mostly out of shock. She looked at him with tearful eyes for a moment before storming off. He just sat there, his hand touching the sore spot on his face, his own eyes welling up with tears, for a smart man he was definitely the worst and dumbest boyfriend the world could ever know.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one, hope you like it so far... Chapter two is coming really really really really really really x 12 soon! Please comment! Thanks!

Sincerely Iliveforwriting. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes shot open.

It was still dark, he glanced at his clock… 4:27 am… he had only been asleep for 34 minutes.

He rubbed his eyes and rest his arms back on his desk just for a moment, trying to stay awake a little longer, with no prevail. He finally decided that staying awake was impossible. He closed up his book, put his papers and essays in a folder and hid them in a drawer, turned out the light, and walked to his bedroom.

Changing into a comfortable T-shirt and wearing his boxers, he lay in bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a very long time, until his eyes began to sting. He glanced at his alarm clock, 5:57am. He groaned and rolled on his side, desperate for sleep.

Why couldn't he sleep tonight? What was this uneasy sensation he kept feeling? He rolled over and shut his eyes, refusing to open them. He began to wonder if the reason he couldn't sleep was Velma... the way she had stormed off hours ago made him feel... guilty... no... beyond guilty... He felt horrible about what had happened... but it wasn't his fault... exactly... that woman who appeared in his house... who was she?? What did she have against him and Velma??

'Maybe I should count sheep…' he thought. 'Then again that stimulates my brain causing me to stay awake…' he argued. 'The best thing would to just turn off my mind and go to sleep… okay… yeah… that's what I'll do! Okay, shutting off my mind… now!… Hey! I think I did it! Wait… no… I'm still thinking… okay, now my minds off… no… no yet… this isn't as easy as I thought…' Silence…

'Hey, I'm not… wait… ARGH!! Dammit!! Why can't I sleep?? Why me??'

His thoughts were interrupted by a crash. He sat bolt upright in bed, listening intently.

He heard something shatter outside his bedroom.

'Calm down Patrick… just calm down…' he stepped out of bed and tiptoed to the door.

He slowly turned the knob and peered out… darkness…

He took a step out. Nothing… then came another crash. He jumped. Then came a voice.

"Quiet! Do you want to wake the entire neighborhood??" a woman's voice. Then came a man's grumbling reply. "Sorry…" He panicked. Somebody was in his house.

'Okay, just take it easy… don't panic…' Patrick thought. He walked out into the hallway after grabbing a long brass candle holder, as a weapon of course.

He walked out into the main room of his house. The noises were coming from his study… he saw the broken window in his kitchen. Glass was everywhere. He peered into his study and saw two figures going through books, shelves, and drawers. He heard the woman say, "Have you found anything?"  
"Nope…" was the man's reply.

"Well keep searching!!" she urged. The man opened a drawer, he pulled something out… suddenly he said, "Hey!!" Patrick panicked a pressed against the wall, fearing he'd been caught. "I think I've found it!!" the woman walked over to him, smiled, and looked in the drawer, pulling out a stack of papers, she said, "We've found the book, _and_ the files…" Patrick couldn't take it any longer, those were _**his**_ files!! Out of his own anger and recklessness, he burst through the study door.

"Hey! Those are my studies!!" The man and woman whirled around.

"No offense, but they're not much use to you, we'll take it from here…" she began to walk away towards the open window along with the man who was carrying the book when suddenly a candlestick hit the man in the head, causing him to topple over and drop the book, Patrick dove for the book, but the man regained his footing and grabbed Patrick around the neck in a choke hold.

The woman stood in front of Patrick, caressing his jaw line.

"I said… that _we'd_ take it from here!!" she hissed digging her nails into Patrick's skin. He winced and groaned as warm blood trickled from the nail marks.

She giggled and walked away carrying the papers and book and climbed out the window, but before she left, she said to the man who was still holding Patrick in a choke hold, "Teach him a lesson..."

He laughed… "Sure thing…"

He threw Patrick against the wall, punched him in the face, then he kicked his stomach, then his groin causing him to fall to his knees in pain. The man grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up, punched him in the face once more before throwing Patrick into the glass door of his study. The door shattered as Patrick crashed through it. He landed on the carpet of his study, bleeding and broken, he watched the man walk out of the room, laughing… he tried to move, but couldn't, he could barely breathe, he saw his phone and tried to reach it… but everything around him was growing dimmer, fading to darkness.

Right before he passed out, he saw red and blue lights flashing outside his window, and the faint sound of a siren… then everything went black, and he knew no more…


End file.
